thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Umehito Nekozawa
Umehito Nekozawa (猫澤 梅人, Nekozawa Umehito) known by his last name, is depicted as a hooded figure holding a cat puppet named Beelzenef, but despite his creepy disposition and hobbies, Nekozawa is actually a very nice and considerate person. Nekozawa has photophobia that causes him to collapse in direct sunlight - according to him, he may actually die, which explains why he refers to anyone who drags him into lights as 'murderers'. As the Black Magic Club’s president, he tries to get people to join his club, though he isn't very successful. However, anyone who joins gets a free "Beelzenef" doll. Nekozawa has one as a "cursed" puppet, but it is also available as a voodoo doll. Nekozawa claims that if you write the name of the person you hate on the back of the doll, the person will be showered with misfortunes. Tamaki, especially, is superstitious about Nekozawa's curses due to having experienced them first-hand, or so he believes. Appearance Nekozawa is actually very handsome under his hood, although he wears a black wig over his naturally blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has a younger sister named Kirimi who is afraid of the dark and animals - particularly cats, which Nekozawa worships along with his other occult beliefs. As a result, the two siblings were not able to be around one another until Tamaki and the Host Club got involved and prompted Nekozawa to adapt to light and display his more heroic and princely side. In the end, it is Nekozawa's love for and desire to protect his little sister that endears him to her, despite his phobia; he braves daylight to save Kirimi. Although he collapses right afterwards from exposure to sunshine, Kirimi loves him all the more for his willingness to brave that which he loathes so much to protect her. On a funnier note, at the end of volume 8, it is shown that Kirimi has turned into a nearly identical darkness fanatic to Nekozawa. Both sport dark cloaks and have their features covered, though Kirimi carries around a large stuffed animal instead of a Beelzenef puppet. Despite the Host Club's efforts to help him brave the sun, he is still just as obsessed with his occult passions. In the Halloween episode, he appears before Tamaki (from a coffin no less) and offers his services in helping scare the student body. Personality Umehito is a very strange and quiet young man who is obsessed with the Occult. He is shown to be a caring person as seen when he risked running out into the light to rescue his sister. He hates very bright light to the point that he collapses if he is exposed to it for too long. Despite the Host Club's efforts to help him brave the sun, he is still just as obsessed with his occult passions. In the Halloween episode, he appears before Tamaki (from a coffin no less) and offers his services in helping scare the student body. He refers to himself using the polite pronoun "watashi" rather than "boku" or "ore". Family The Nekozawa family traces their lineage to the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia, suggesting that Nekozawa family may work with gun manufacturing companies. The only known family member that is seen is his Little Sister Kirimi who visits the Host and Hostess clubs very often. He has a younger sister named Kirimi who is afraid of the dark and animals. As a result, the two siblings were not able to be around one another until Tamaki and the Host Club got involved and prompted Umehito to adapt to light and display his more heroic and princely side. In the end, it is Umehito's love for and desire to protect his little sister that endears him to her, despite his photophobia; he braves daylight to save Kirimi. Although he collapses right afterwards from exposure to sunshine, Kirimi loves him all the more for his willingness to brave that which he loathes so much to protect her. On a funnier note, at the end of volume 8, it is shown that Kirimi has turned into a nearly identical darkness fanatic as Umehito. Both sport dark cloaks and have their features covered. Trivia *Nekozawa's weakness to light is known as Photophobia, an abnormal sensitivity to lights. *The Nekozawa family traces their heritage to the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia, suggesting that Nekozawa family may work with gun manufacturing companies (a firearm even appears in both the anime and manga). *'Neko' means cat likely related to his worshipping of cats and Beelzenef being carried with him everywhere, 'Neko' is also an synonym for 'uke'. *His nickname is the 'Dark Prince' *Reiko Kanazuki is the only other named member of the Black Magic Club. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Gothic Category:men Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Members of Dimitri's Assemble Category:Third in Command Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Honorary Members of The League Of Villains